These nights
by AdviceByRocky
Summary: Ally is alone in Sonic Boom one night when a certain blonde comes to visit. Oneshot, short.. Disclaimer, I don't own Austin and Ally.. Those amazing writers and Disney do!


**These Nights.**

It was late one evening at Sonic Boom. Ally was cleaning up the store after a busy day and all she wanted to do was sit down and put her feet up. Her dad was away at some flarinet convention and yes you heard her right, Flarinet. A wackey and ridiculous combination of a clarinet and a flute. Her father thought these would sell in no time so he left yesterday for the three day convention leaving her, to watch the store in his absense. She wouldn't mind if it wasn't so lonely. Sure Trish, Dez and Austin were with her almost all day every day but the nights were a bit gloomy without her dad. And it's not like she could just video chat her mom for the night. So here she is on a dark and windy night, scrubing one of the glass cases that a certain red heads hand prints are all over (How many times has she told him not to touch the glass cases?) when she hears a faint tapping on the glass doors. Her head snaps up and her eyes lock on another pair of big brown orbs, Austin. What in the world is he doing here so late at night? she wondered. She walked across the white tiled room and unlocked the door to let him in. Austin stepped in side and gave her a sidewards gentle smile, took off his jacket and sat on the counter waiting for her to join him. "Austin what are you doing here? It's almost" Ally glanced at her watch and realized the time. "It's almost nine thirty and wow I really need to start going out more" He chuckled at her and smirked, "Nah Ally you don't need to get out more, I like you right here where I can see you" he reached forward and layed his hands gently on her waist, pulling her closer to him and sucessfully trapping her between his legs. What's going on, why is he doing this? Ally thought to herself, not that she wasn't enjoying it because who wouldn't seriously enjoy being pressed up against Austin Moon. But she was a bit confused. "Austin" She breathlessly whipsered. "What are you doing?" Austin looks down at her and rests his forehead up against hers. "you're going to think I'm crazy, but I realised something today" he replies with a slight quiver in his voice. Before she can even ask him what it is he realized, he's placing sweet, soft kisses down her neck and oh dear lord she's almost trembling with each kiss. "O-oh y-y-yeah? And what is it you've r-realized hm?" She whispers back. She wonders if he can here her erratic heartbeat as it goes nearly 100 beats per second. " I realized that I really didn't like seeing you talk to that guy in the food court and that It was time I did something about it" He says in between kisses and pulls her tighter against him. She can't believe what she's hearing, is Austin Moon, her best friend and Mr. Calm and cool really telling her that he was _jealous__**?**_ "Austin Monica Moon, are you jealous"? She smirks at him feeling suddenly empowered. But the feeling is gone all too quick when her brown eyes widen and she throws her head back in pure pleasure as Austin bites down gently on her neck. All of a sudden he's jumped down off the counter and she's still pressed tight up against him, but he's spun them around and he's now lifting her up onto the counter. Effectivly switching places with her. His hands circle her waist to lye on the small of her back and he goes back to ravishing her neck with his feather light kisses. "I don't like it when you talk to guys that aren't me" He all but growls at her. She's never seen this side of Austin before and she can't help but love it. Feeling confident (Wow that's a first) she slips her hands behind his neck and into his hair giving it a little tug. "Not even Dez?" She jokes with a sexy side smirk etched onto her face. Austin withdraws his mouth from her neck and looks straight into her eyes. "Dez doesn't count" he smiles at her. They both laugh and its like everything has gone back to normal for a couple of seconds until she see's his eyes cloud over again in what she detects as want, hunger and dare she say it, love. "Austin why don't you want me to talk to other boys" She can probably guess his reasoning but she needs to hear him say it. She needs to hear the words she's been waiting to hear for months now finally leave those supple, full lips of his. "Ally, I thought me kissing your neck was pretty self explanitory as to why I don't like you talking to other guys" he deadpans. Come on Austin just man up and say it already, "acutally it's not, I'm still pretty confused" She challenges. He growls again, that deep beautiful growling sound emerging from his throat and making her shiver in ecstasy. "I don't like it because I want you. Don't you get it? I've got feelings for you and nobody is taking you away from me, you're mine Dawson, end of story" He smiles up at her and she's grinning right back at him. "I think I'm ok with that somehow" she says smirking at him and resting her forehead against his. "Oh you are, are you?" he smirks back at her. "Austin, just bloody kiss me already". He looks down at her lips and back into her eyes. "I'm on it like a car bonnet". she looks at him strangely and laughs when his lips finally meet hers. It's not hungry like she had imagined, but it's soft and sensual and oh so slow. So slow that he might just have to kill him.

The rest of their night is taken up by similar activities and when she's curled up against him, with her chin rested on his chest watching it rise and fall in his sleep, She thinks to herself. She really doens't mind these nights alone at Sonic Boom anymore, because really she's never going to be alone again. Is she?


End file.
